


Watching Guardians of the Galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers react, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Watching Marvel Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up next: Guardians of the Galaxy
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Introduction

"Are you going to re-build SHIELD?" Gamora asked. "I have too." Fury answered, he couldn't just let HYDRA have free reign, unmatched. "When you do, make sure it stays where it always should have been. In the shadows." Peggy said.

"Wait, Ms. Loraine, we never got an answer for what happened to Peggy. She looked like her brain just re-started." Steve said. "Agent Carter has been diagnosed with dementia, Captain Rogers." Loraine said. Steve and Peggy stared wide-eyed at each other, both too shocked to speak. 

After a moment, Steve spoke again, this time to Bucky. "What are you gonna do now, given that you're away from HYDRA?" He asked. "I went into hiding, focused on trying to remember everything that they forced me to forget. Then some... stuff... happened and now I reside in Wakanda." Bucky answered. 

"What are we gonna do about HYDRA?" Natasha asked herself. 

Once everyone was sure nobody else had questions, they took their seats again.

'Up Next: Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 1'


	2. Arrested

**'Earth: 1988.' appears on the screen.**

"You're from Earth?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Quill answered.

**A young Peter Quill is sitting in a hospital waiting room, listening to the song 'I'm not in Love.'**

"Is that you?" Wanda asked Quill, who nodded sadly, remembering this day. His mother was about to die. He was also silently wondering why the film was starting here.

**His grandfather enters the room. "Peter, your mama wants to speak with you. Come on, Pete. Take these fool things off." He says and takes Quill's headphones off. They walk into a hospital room, people surround a hospital bed, that his mom is lying on.**

Quill discretely stopped watching. Rocket, however, noticed. "What is up with you, Quill?" He asked.

"This is when my mother died." Quill said.

Everyone else watched awkwardly. Why were these films showing such personal and heartbreaking moments?

**"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" Meredith asks. Peter shrugs. "Peter." She presses.**

**"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothin'. Smushed it with a stick." Peter answers.**

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that type of behavior is concerning, especially in children." Bruce said.

**"You're so like your daddy. You even look like him. And he was an angel. Composed of pure light."**

Rocket started laughing. "Is she serious, an angel? Is she talking about the same guy we met?" He asked through his laughter. 

**"Mer? You got a present there for Peter, don't you?" Peter's grandfather asks.**

**"Of course." She answers.**

**Peter's grandfather takes the box and puts in in Peter's backpack. "There. I've got you covered, Pete."**

**"You open it up when I'm gone, okay?" Peter's eyes water.**

Off-screen, Quill was in a similar state. 

**"Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you."**

"Thank god Yondu never did as promised." Gamora said. 

**"Take my hand." She says and holds out her hand, Peter doesn't and looks away. "Peter."**

**"Pete, come on."**

**"Take my hand."**

Everyone wanted to ask him why he didn't do that, but knew better than to voice those thoughts. 

**She flat lines.**

Peter's breath hitches, Gamora rests her hand on his arm to comfort him. 

**"Mom? No! No! No! No! Mom! No!"**

**His grandfather takes him out of the room. "Come with me."**

**"Mom! No!"**

"I'm sorry Quill." Rocket said, trying to be sympathetic. 

**"You've got to stay here. Please."**

**He leaves, Peter stands still for a second before running out of the building. "No." A large ship appears and Peter is abducted. "Mom!"**

The teenagers all gasped. "You were on buzz-feed unsolved!" They yelled.

"Did you just get abducted?" Clint asked. 

**'26 years later' then 'Morag: Abandoned planet' appeared on the screen.**

"Oh, so that's what they're gonna show." Peter said, in reference to the business with the power stone. 

**A space ship lands on the planet. An adult Peter Quill gets out and starts walking. He holds out a device that shows a hologram of rundown building, as well as some people.**

"I want one." Shuri, Peter and Tony all said. 

"What's it showing you?" Natasha asked, figuring that it had to be a map of some sort.

"The orb." Peter said, and left it at that.

**He starts walking toward the building, once he gets inside, he takes the mask off.**

"You look a lot less intimidating than the mask implies." Scott said. Rocket started laughing, Drax joined him and Mantis, wanting to be a part of something, joined Drax.

**He takes out his walk-man and 'Come and get your Love' starts playing.**

"You know, after 26 years I'm surprised that thing still works." Strange said.

**He starts dancing. He jumps in a puddle, and kicks three weird animals away, then picks one up, using it as a microphone. He spins in a circle, arms outstretched.**

"You are a literal child." Gamora said. 

**He comes across a ravine, large snake like things at the bottom of it. He uses jet boots to get over it.**

"Those are so cool." Shuri said, already trying to figure out a way to make them.

**He unlocks two large, stone doors and steps inside and pulls a glowing orb out of his pocket, while staring at another orb, protected with a barrier.**

"That's the power stone." Thor guessed. The guardians all nodded their heads. 

**Two more ships land on Morag.**

"Something tells me whoever's in those ships isn't gonna be too happy with you." Fury said.

**Quill puts a gravity mine on the floor, it pulls the orb out of the barrier. Quill picks it up. Korath is at the entrance to the room, he has a gun pointed at Quill.**

"Ugh, this asshole." Quill groaned.

**"Drop it!" Korath says.**

**"Uh, hey." Quill says.**

**"Drop it! Now."**

"Okay, now who's this guy?" Scott asked.

"His name is Korath, he's a member of the Kree species." Nebula answered.

Carol turned her attention to Nebula at the mention of the Kree.

**Two other Kree point guns at Peter, he drops the orb. "Hey, cool, man. No problem. No problem at all."**

**Korath grabs the orb. "How do you know about this?"**

"How did you know about it?" Strange asked, curious.

"I didn't." Quill answered.

**"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a junker, man. I was just- just checking stuff out."**

**"You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb."**

The humans all looked confused. What on Earth was a ravager?

**"This is just an outfit, man. *He turns to the Kree who's poking him* Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me."**

"Ninja Turtle." Sam laughed.

"10/10." Nickname." Peter giggled.

**"What is your name?!"**

**" My name is Peter Quill, okay? Dude, chill out."**

**"Move!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Ronan may have questions for you." He goes to leave.**

"Who's Ronan?" Steve asked.

"The Kree leader." Gamora answered. 

**"Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." Korath stops and looks at Peter. "Star-lord."**

"What kind of code name is that?" Clint asked. 

**"Who?"**

**"Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw."**

"Ha legendary." Rocket mocked.

**He turns to the two behind him. "Guys?"**

"I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say you get that a lot." Rhodey said.

"Yeah." Quill said.

"That's because having a code name is for losers." Rocket said.

**"Move!"**

**"Ah, forget this." He kicks the white orb behind him, it takes out the two people with guns.**

"Space has some pretty cool tech." Tony said.

**Then takes out his blasters and shoots Korath and picks up the power stone orb.**

"Well, that was easy." Ned said.

"It's not over yet." Peter said.

**Korath stands back up and shoots at him, Peter dodges, the blast hits the wall. Peter activates his mask and jet boots and flies through the hole in the wall, and runs to his ship, Korath chases him. Another Kree shoots at him. He throws the gravity mine at the group.**

"Hmm. Smart." Gamora said.

"Hey, I can be smart." Quill defended.

"Sure." Rocket said.

"Hey may be stupid, but he's not an idiot." Peter quoted. 

**He jumps inside of his ship and deactivates the mask. The Kree break free from the gravity mine as Korath joins them, they assemble a gun. Peter's ship starts flying. The Kree shoot at him. Peter flies away laughing.**

"Don't get smug yet." Natasha said.

**A geyser hits the ship. The ship starts falling, Peter is being tossed around.**

"I am groot."

"Hey, you don't get to scold me." Quill responded.

**He fumbles for the controls, stabilizing the ship before it crashes. He leans back against a wall. "Peter?" A pink woman sticks her head up. "What happened?"**

"Is she pink?" Everyone asked.

"It's best you get used to it and don't ask questions." Nebula said.

**Peter jumps. "Hey, uh...uh... I..." Peter struggles to place her name.**

"Really? you can't remember her name?" Gamora asked. 

**"Bereet." She supplies.**

**"Bereet! Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you were here."**

A few people laughed. 

"Reminds me of pre-Afghanistan you." Rhodey said to Tony.

**They start to leave the Morag. Bereet and Peter are watching the news. "Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime." The news reporter says.**

"What's Xandar?" Bruce asked.

"A planet." Drax answered. 

Other's were mildly confused as to why people would protest a peace treaty, but of what they've seen of the Kree so far is anything to go by, then they understood it.

**Peter gets a call. "Peter, you have call." Bereet says and goes to answer it.**

**"No, wait, don't!" Peter tries to stop her.**

"Who's calling?" Sam asked.

"Wow you people have a lot of questions. That is- was *He corrected, Yondu was dead* my... father, Yondu." Quill answered. 

"That doesn't seem right." Wanda said.

"What do you mean, Quill looks exactly like Yondu." Drax said.

"Yondu's blue!" The Guardians yelled. 

**"Quill?" Yondu asks.**

**"Hey, Yondu." Quill greets.**

**"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you."**

"So you were supposed to give it to this guy." Strange gathered. 

**"Well, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd save you the hassle."**

**"Well, where are you at now, boy?"**

**" I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that."**

"Why can't you tell him that?" Bucky asked.

"I almost got killed retriveing the orb for him." Quill answered. 

**"I slaved putting this deal together-"**

**"Slaved? Making a few calls is 'slaved'? I mean, really?"**

**"And now you're gonna rip me off!"**

**"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."**

**"Yeah, and that code is 'steal from everybody'."**

"What a nice code." Fury said, sarcastically. 

"Who exactly are ravagers?" Howard asked.

"I guess the simplest way to put it would be mercenaries, bounty hunters, thieves and pirates." Quill listed. 

**"When I picked you up on Terra-"**

"First Midgard now Terra? How many names for Earth are there?" Tony asked.

"Technically nobody outside of the nine calls it Midgard-" Rocket started.

Thor cut him off. "That's because it resides in the middle of Yggdrasil, hence the prefix 'mid'." He said 

"As I was saying, everyone else calls it Terra." Rocket finished, now angry, because he was interrupted. "And everyone from the nine realms is crazy."

**"Picked me up'."**

**"These boys of mine wanted to eat you."**

**"Yeah."**

**"They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped 'em. You're alive because of me! I will find you, I will-" Quill hangs up.**

"Something tells me you're gonna regret that." Peggy said.

"Did I mishear or did he say that they threatened to eat you?" Clint asked.

"No, you heard right. He said eat." Quill answered.

"That's messed up." Sam said. 

**Yondu swipes the hologram away, angry. "Put a bounty on him! Forty K. But I want him back alive."**

**"Yeah, cap." Kraglin says.**

**"Alive?" Horuz asks.**

**"That's what I said."**

**"I told you when you picked that kid up, you should have delivered him like we was hired to do!" Horuz says.**

"Thank god he didn't." Rocket said. 

**"He was cargo! You have always been soft on him."**

**" You're the only one I'm being soft on! Now, don't you worry about Mr. Quill. As soon as we get him back here, I'm gonna kill him myself."**

"He won't do that." Maria denied. 

**"What we do need to worry about, is who else out there wants that orb!"**

"A lot of dangerous people." Drax said.

**'The Dark Aster: Kree Warship.' appears on the screen. Ronan is being dressed by servants.**

**"They call me 'terrorist,' 'radical,' 'zealot'." Ronan starts.**

"I am Groot." Groot said. (You are all of those things.)

"That's Ronan?" Hope asked. The guardians nodded.

**"Because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not."**

"Sounds like a tyrant to me." Natasha said.

**"Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, and his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!"**

**"You can't do this! Our government signed a peace treaty."**

"To people like him, peace treaties mean absolutely nothing." Steve said.

**"My government knows no shame. You Xandarians and your culture are a disease." He picks up a war-hammer.**

"He reminds me of Hitler." Peter said quietly. 

**"You will never rule Xandar."**

**"No. I will cure it!" He cuts the prisoner's head off.**

Everyone flinched back.

Gamora and Nebula looked at each other nervously. 

**Nebula walks up to him. "Ronan, Korath has returned."**

"You were working for him?" Loki asked, not accusingly.

"I was." She said, regret clear in her voice. 

**Ronan is meeting with Korath. "Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself Star-Lord." Korath starts.**

"He got my name right." Quill cheered.

**"But we have discovered he has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary known as The Broker."**

**"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the orb for him."**

"And he's working for Thanos." Steve said, tense. 

**"Only then will he destroy Xandar for me."**

"So he makes all of his allies by promising things." Loki observed, remembering his... deal... with the mad titan. 

**"Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the orb."**

Both Nebula and Gamora looked around awkwardly, remembering what came next.

**"It will be my honor." Nebula says.**

**"It will be your doom. If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize." Gamora corrects.**

"I am sorry that I was so... patronizing to you, for all those years." Gamora apologized.

"I... forgive you." Nebula said. 

**"I'm a daughter of Thanos. Just like you."**

**"But I know Xandar."**

**"Ronan has already decreed that I-"**

**"Do not speak for me. *He turns to Gamora* You will not fail."**

**"Have I ever?"**

"And now you're after the stone. I hope you didn't plan on giving it to Thanos." Strange said.

"I wasn't, that was the final straw for me, I made an agreement to sell it to someone else." Gamora said.

**'Xandar: Capital of the Nova Empire' Appears on the screen. Rocket and Groot are spying on people. "Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket says.**

"You are a very condescending rodent." Loki said.

**"Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" He says referring to a man on the sidewalk.**

"He do be looking like a Karen, though." Peter said.

**"What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle." He says, this time in reference to a child.**

"Its a child, Rocket." Quill informed.

"I don't care." Rocket said.

**"Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A prevert." He says, looking at a man(Stan Lee) Talking to a young woman.**

"Can you not be a dick to people for five minutes?" Gamora asked. "That's all I ask."

"There's that guy again. When did he get into space?" Steve asked. 

**"Right, Groot. Groot?"** **Groot is drinking from a fountain.**

"Groot looks... different." Mantis said, looking at the smaller Groot 2 seats away from her.

"Yeah, Groot sort of died, then started his life process over again." Rocket answered.

**"Don't drink founta** **in water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"**

"I am Groot."

"Yes it is! You don't know where it's been." Rocket exclaimed.

**"Mmm." Groot shakes his head.**

**"Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket's device starts beeping. "Whoop. Looks like we got one. Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" His screen zooms in on Peter, talking to a girl.**

"Humie?" Quill asked.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Human."

**"Forty thousand units? Groot, we're gonna be rich." Groot continued drinking fountain water.**

"Gross." Rocket sighed.

**Peter walks into the Broker's shop. "Mr. Quill." the broker greets.**

**"Broker. The orb. *He takes out the orb* As commissioned."**

**"Where's Yondu?"**

**" Wanted to be here, sends his love. And told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business."**

"Quite the kiss- up." Gamora said. "Ah ah ah, not a kiss-up, a flatterer." Quill corrected.

"He does have some pretty... interesting eyebrows." Peter said.

**"What is it?" He asks.**

**"It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs."**

**"Yeah, well, I almost died getting it for you."**

**"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work."**

"True, but this was way more than that." Quill sighed.

**"Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan."**

**"Ronan? I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved."**

"Smart, man." Steve said. 

He starts pushing Peter out of the shop. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Ronan?"

**"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!"**

"So he's a genocidal maniac." Sam said.

**He starts pushing Peter again. "Whoa. Come on!"**

**"He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on."**

**"What? What about my bad side?"**

"What bad side?" Rocket asked.

"I have a bad side!" Quill protested.

"You do not." Drax insisted.

"He's actually right, you really don't." Gamora agreed.

"Groot?" Quill asked, wanting him to be on his side.

"I am groot."

"Asshole." Quill muttered. 

**The broker pushes him out of the shop. "Farewell, Mr. Quill." The door closes.**

**"Hey, we had a deal, bro!"**

"I think a genocidal tyrant is more important than a deal." Fury said.

**He looks over and sees Gamora eating something. "What happened?" She asks.**

**"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity."**

Almost everyone found that they agreed with the sentiment.

**"Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord."**

"Nobody calls you that." The guardians said in unison.

**"You have the bearing of a man of honor."**

**"Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself."**

"You really don't have any humility, do you?" Natasha asked.

**Gamora takes the orb, kicks Peter in the stomach and runs.**

Everyone laughed.

"That's what happens when you get cocky." Gamora said.

**Peter throws something at her that binds her legs, she falls and drops the orb, she sits up and takes it off, kicking Peter in the chest, she punches him a few times, then kicks him. He grabs his blaster, she steps on his hand. "This wasn't the plan." She says. Rocket tackles her.**

"My hero." Peter said, sarcastically. 

**"Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Rocket says. Groot grabs Gamora.**

**"No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."**

Everyone laughed. 

**Gamora bit him. "Biting? That's not fair!" Peter picks up the orb and runs.**

**"Take it easy!" Rocket says as Groot squeezes Gamora harder, the branches break, she throws Rocket off of her and throws a knife at Peter, causing him to drop the orb.**

"Is it just me or is everyone else really confused?" Ned whispered, the group of people on-screen now were nothing like the people currently in the room with them.

**She runs away from Groot and jumps down to where the orb is and picks it up. Peter jumps down on top of her, she flips them over so she's on top. "Fool. You should have learned." She says.**

**"I don't learn. One of my issues."**

"Maybe you should work on that." Nebula said.

**He snatches the orb, and attaches a rocket thing to her hip, sending her into the water. "What the-" Groot traps him in a bag and picks him up.**

**"Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional."**

"I am Groot." (I can be professional) 

**"You gotta be kidding me."**

**Gamora pushes him aside. "Hey!"**

**She fights Groot, cutting off both of his arms. She goes to open the sack, Peter electrocutes her, then starts running.**

**Rocket pulls out a gun. " I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt."**

"You are a very cruel rabbit." Thor said.

"Thank you.... wait rabbit?" Rocket asked.

**He shoots peter, the blast electrocutes him. "Yeah. Writhe, little man."**

**Groot's wining about his lost arms. "It'll grow back, you D'ast idiot. Quit whining."**

**They are taken into custody. "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon."**

**"Oh, crap." He drops the gun.**

"This is why you don't do illegal activities in public." Scott said. Hope and Hank gave him a look. "At all." He corrected. 

**"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest *Two officers lift Peter up* for endangerment to life and the destruction of property."**

**" Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince." Dey says.**

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Peter grumbled.

**"Star-Lord."**

**"Oh, sorry. Lord. I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name."**

**"Come on, man. It's a...it's an outlaw name."**

**"Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird."**

**"Fascists." Rocket mutters.**

"Civil servants." Everyone corrected. 

"And I thought we all hated each other when we first met." Tony said after a moment, in reference to the avengers. 


	3. Th Kyln

**Nova Prime is on a call with the Kree ambassador. "Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy. I should think that would call for some slight response on the part of the Kree." Nova prime says.**

**"We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want?"**

"Maybe for you to stop Ronan from trying to wipe Xandarian people from existence." Rocket said.

"That would be a good place to start." Gamora agreed.

**"At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children, families."**

"He's a monster." Mantis said, softly.

**"That is your business."**

"How is that their business? He's your leader. At least show a shred of sympathy." Clint yelled.

**"Now, I have other matters to attend to." He says and ends the call.**

**"Prick."**

"Indeed." Nebula agreed.

**"Well, some good news. Looks like we've apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots." Saal says.**

Gamora growled, she was not working with Ronan.

**Dey is presenting the four of them. "Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon."**

Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda all discretely glanced at Gamora, who looked uncomfortable having that information, common knowledge to others it may be, exposed like this. 

**"The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together."**

"Well, they got right... sort of." Gamora said. 

**Next is Rocket. "Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form." Rocket spits on the floor.**

Everyone, except the guardians, looked ready to as questions. Rocket glared at them as if he was daring them to try. 

**Next is Groot. "What the hell?" Saal asks.**

**"They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that's been traveling recently as 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle."**

"I am groot."

"Of course you're not a house plant." Rocket said. 

**Next is Peter, who is winding up his middle finger. "Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked." Peter says.**

"You're such a dick." Clint, Scott, Sam and Tony laughed. 

**"What a bunch of a-holes. Transport all four to the Kyln." Peter tries to put his finger back down but it springs back up.**

"What's the Kyln?" Scott asked.

"Maximum security space prison." Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Quill said. 

**'The Kyln: High security prison.' appears on the screen, the four of them are walking with some guards. "I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Rocket says.**

"Because they rightfully imprisoned you?" Hope asked. 

**"But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different."**

"Are you sure its the best idea to say that in front of the guards?" Scott asked. 

**"You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."**

"I'm sure I would be." Quill said. 

**"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Peter says.**

**" Hold." A guard says.**

**"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asks.**

"Uh... it's what you are." Peter(Parker) said.

"I thought he was a rabbit." Thor said, confused.

**"'What's a raccoon?' It's what you are, stupid."**

**"Ain't no thing like me, except me."**

"So you don't know what a raccoon is?" Tony asked. 

**"So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"**

**"I am groot."**

**"So what?"**

"You didn't know he only spoke 3 words?" Steve asked. 

**"What's the Orb?"**

**"I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora says.**

**"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac. *Gamora turns to look at him* Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."**

"Must have been tough to shake that background." Natasha said.

"You have no idea." Gamora sighed.

**"Yeah, we know who you are." Quill adds.**

"No you didn't." Drax said. 

**"Who is she?" He asks Groot.**

Everyone laughed. 

**"I am Groot."**

**"Yeah, you said that."**

**"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." Gamora says.**

"And who would that be?" Fury asked, all this back and forth with the orb was getting confusing.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gamora answered.

**"I am Groot."**

**"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?"**

**"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order." Rocket says.**

"How can you tell what he's saying if all he says are those three words?" Peggy asked.

"It's all in the syllables. Once you get used to it, its not that hard to learn." Quill answered.

**"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." He sees a guard with his Walkman.**

"Here we go." Gamora and Rocket sighed. 

**"Hey. Put that away." He steps inside of the room.**

**"Hey! Listen to me you big blue bastard, take those headphones off, that's mine. Those belong to impound, that tape and that player is mine!"**

"Are they allowed to use prisoners personal things?" Steve asked.

"Technically... no." Rocket answered.

"But no one would stop them if they did." Sam added. 

**The guard electrocutes Peter. "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973, that song belongs to me!"**

"Pretty sure it belongs to whoever wrote it, but go off." Shuri said. 

**'Hooked on a Feeling' starts playing. Gamora watches as the guard electrocutes Peter.**

"You really meant it when you said you didn't learn." Maria sighed. 

**Peter is standing shirtless in a different room, being sprayed with orange liquid.**

"What is that stuff?" Rhodey asked. 

**He gets shoved into a room. He turns around, angry but gets stopped by some drones. He sits on a bench and puts a yellow shirt on, a guard shoves Rocket in the room with him, who puts his clothes on. Quill averts his gaze, when he sees Rocket's back.**

"Well... that's the Kyln for you. Reserved for the worst of the worst." Rocket muttered. 

**The four of them walk into another room, guards aggressively hand them blankets, then they enter the main prison area. Something hits Peter in the face, the song stops.**

Gamora sighed, knowing what was coming next. 

**"You first! You first!"**

**"Murderer!"**

**"Coming for you first, Gamora!"**

**"You're dead!"**

**"You're scum! You're scum!" The prisoners yell at her.**

"Jesus, they really hate you." Natasha and Bucky said. 

**"Like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day. Tops." Rocket says.**

**"Murderer!" A prisoner yells.**

**"The guard will protect her, right?" Peter asks.**

"You are very ignorant to the prison system aren't you?" Loki asked. "The guards won't care."

**"They're here to stop us from getting out, they don't care what we do to each other inside."**

**"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora says.**

"You should put that on a fortune cookie." Peter (Parker) said.

"A what?" Gamora asked. 

**A blue alien appears in front of Peter. "Check out the new meat. *he puts his hand on Peter's chin* I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, an go to town-"**

Everyone cringed.

"That's nasty." Sam said. 

**Groot sticks his fingers in the aliens nose and lifts him up. "Let's make something clear. This one here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us. Or more accurately, we go through you." Groot rips is fingers from the aliens skull, causing him to fall.**

"Well... that's one way to instill fear." T'Challa said, cringing. 

**He and Groot walk away, leaving the alien crying on the floor. Peter looks around. "I'm with them." He says and walks over the alien.**

**"I hate you." The alien sobs.**

"Good move." Scott said. 

**Gamora is walking to her cell, prisoners surround her. "No cell's gonna protect you for long!" She walks in and sits on a bench, then the door closes.**

**A man bangs on it, she gasps. "You're dead! Dead!" He yells and makes the universal sign for throat slitting.**

"He did know what it meant." Quill whispered.

"Really? That's what you care about right now?" Gamora asked. 

**The prisoners slowly walk away. Drax is sitting alone at a table, watching.**

"That looks very creepy, man." Clint said. 

**A group of prisoners are piled up on top of one another sleeping, Peter is awake. Groot is shown, also sleeping.**

"That looks... uncomfortable." Thor, in all his ignorance, said. 

**"Take her down to the showers, it'll be easier to clean up the blood down there." A guard says. A group of prisoners are walking with Gamora, one holds a knife to her throat.**

"The guards are helping them?" Strange asked, appalled and quite frankly disgusted. 

**Gamora grunts as they mover her along. Peter sits up as they move her past his cell, he stands up and leaves, Rocket sits up. "Quill, what are you doing?" He asks.**

**"Quill. Quill!" Peter ignores him.**

"You're an idiot." Rocket sighed. 

**A prisoner shoves Gamora against the wall. "Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." He says.**

**"You dare!" Drax yells from where he's watching.**

"Ah yes, night in shirtless armor." Tony said.

"Actually he wanted to kill me as well." Gamora said. 

**The prisoners turn to look at him. "You know who I am, yes?" Drax asks.**

**"You're Drax. The destroyer." Peter and Rocket watch.**

"What did you do to earn a name like that?" Hope asked. 

**"And you know why they call me this?"**

**"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions."**

**"Ronan murdered my wife Ovette, and my daughter Camaria." Drax said.**

"That's terrible." Everyone said. 

**"He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!"**

"This Ronan guy is one sick bastard." Fury said, everyone agreed.

**"Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return."**

"I am no family to Ronan." Gamora said, lowly. 

**"Of course, Drax here I-" The prisoner hands Drax his knife. Gamora quickly takes out two of the prisoners, holding knives to the prisoners' and Drax's throat.**

**"Quill what are you doing?" Rocket whispers.**

"Something that seemed stupid at the time but actually worked." Quill answered.

**"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos." Gamora says.**

Natasha looked over to her, seeing much of herself in the alien woman. Both of them were trained as this weapon, this thing that neither of them wanted to be, and both of them were trying to wipe out the red in their ledgers and escape their pasts. 

**She backs away from them and drops the knives. "I'm your only hope at stopping him." She finishes. Drax grabs her by the neck and shoves her against the wall, she screams.**

**"Woman, your words mean nothing to me." He says.**

"I am sorry for what happened to your family, Drax." Gamora said. 

**"Hey! Hey hey hey hey! Hey!" Quill says and enters, cautiously.**

**"Oh crap." Rocket sighs.**

**"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." He says.**

"Okay... at least you're trying." Steve said. 

**"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asks.**

**"Well, I mean she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me."**

"Why am I not surprised?" Valkyrie asked. 

**He lifts his shirt and shows him a scar. "Look, this is from a smoking hot Rajak girl, stabbed me with a fork. *He lowers his shirt* Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunshine."**

"I couldn't imagine why." May said, sarcastically. 

**He pulls down the collar of his shirt to show another scar. "I got, right here, a Kree girl, tried to rip out my thorax."**

"And I thought my one night stands were bad." Tony said. 

**"She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova records."**

"An A'askavariian?" Loki, Valkyrie, Thor, Carol and Nebula asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Quill sighed.

"What's an A'askavariian?" Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Scott asked. 

**"I was trying to get information.** **You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth."**

"Gross." 

**"If you think I'm seriously interested in that then...you don't care. But here's the point."**

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Maria said. 

**"She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you-" He makes the universal sign for throat slitting.**

**"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asks.**

"Well, you just got a whole lot less threatening." Carol said.

"He doesn't understand metaphors, figures of speech or anything that isn't completely straightforward and literal." Rocket explained.

**"What?... Oh, no, its a symbol *He does it again* This is a symbol, for you slicing his throat."**

**"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off."**

"Hey, whichever works." Clint said. 

**"Its a general expression for you killing somebody *He turns to the prisoner behind him and does the symbol again* You've heard of this. You've seen this right? You know what that is."**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**"Everyone knows." Drax looks at the prisoner.**

**"No no." The prisoner says.**

Everyone laughed. 

**Peter sighs. "What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him."**

"Smart." Natasha said. 

**After a moment, Drax lets Gamora go, she falls to the ground coughing. "I like your knife, I'm keeping it." Drax says and leaves.**

**"That was my favorite knife." The prisoner says.**

"I'm struggling to see how you people became a team, its seems to me that you all hate each other." Coulson said. 

**Peter is walking with Gamora and Rocket. "Listen, I could care less whether you live or whether you die." He says.**

**"Then why stop the big guy?" She asks.**

**"Simple. You know where to sell my orb."**

"Seems logical to me, 'help me help you' and all that." Sam said. 

**"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?"**

**"My friend Rocket here, has escaped 22 prisons." Peter says.**

**"Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Rocket says.**

"Dick." Quill muttered.

**"How much was your buyer willing to pay for my orb?" Peter asks.**

**"... four billion units." Gamora answers.**

**"What?" Rocket asks.**

**"Holy shit." Peter says.**

**"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan."**

"Seems like there's a lot riding on this." Bucky said.

**"If you free us... I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the three of us."**

"I have a feeling that wont go well." Hope said.

**"I am Groot."**

**"Four of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money as per frickin usual." Rocket says.**

"What could Groot possibly need the money for?" Tony asked. 

**Ronan and Nebula are having a virtual meeting with The Other.**

Loki looked mildly uncomfortable seeing The Other on the screen. 

**"You have been betrayed, Ronan." The Other says.**

**"We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the orb." Ronan argues.**

**"No! Our sources within the Kyln say that Gamora has her own plans for the orb."**

"And now they know." Maria sighed. 

**"Your partnership with Thanos is at risk. Thanos requires your presence. Now!"**

"He's not gonna like that." Nebula said. 

**'Sanctuary: Domain of Thanos' appears on the screen.**

Nebula, Gamora and Loki all looked uneasy seeing it. 

**"With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess, and yet you summon me." Ronan says.**

"Something tells me Thanos won't appreciate being talked to like that, based on what we've heard of him so far." Fury said.

**"I would lower my voice, Accuser." The Other advises.**

**"First she lost a battle with some primitive."**

Quill, Rocket and Groot looked offended, even though they had no idea which one of them he was talking about.

**"Thanos put Gamora under your charge."**

**"Then she was apprehended by the Nova Corps." Nebula is shown fixing her arm.**

Bucky glanced at her. She had cybernetic limbs as well?

**"You are the one here with nothing to show for it."**

**"Your sources say that she meant to betray us the whole time!"**

"He sounds like a child throwing a fit because he didn't get what he wanted." Tony said. 

**"Lower your tone!"**

Everyone flinched away from the screen, all for different reasons of course.

**"I may be your-" Ronan killed him, Nebula watched, shocked.**

Loki started cheering.

"Loki." Thor scolded.

"I hated him." Loki said. After a moment the guardians joined in on the cheering. 

**"I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Ronan says.** **Thanos turns around.**

"This is not gonna end well." Clint said. 

**"The only mater I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child and apparently you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora." He says. Nebula looked down, sadly.**

Gamora and Nebula looked at the screen sadly. Gamora because she never realized and Nebula for the obvious reason, that she was never good enough. 

Loki looked behind him at Nebula, sympathy and recognition in his eyes. He obviously saw the similarities he shared with her. Both of them were going to great lengths to appease a father that would never care enough to notice and both living in the shadow of their older sibling. Perhaps she could become a friend. 

**"I shall honor our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the orb, but return to me again empty handed, and I will bathe the starways in your blood."**

Everyone's eyes (Except Nebula's) widened in terror at that. Whatever threat Ronan may be, Thanos is that times 10. 

**Nebula finishes her arm and stands up. "Thanks, dad. Sounds fair. *She walks over to Ronan* This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln." They leave.**

"You're working with him now?" The humans, Thor and Carol yelled. 

**Thanos grins menacingly.**

His smile sent a chill down everyone's spines. 


	4. Prison Break

**Rocket, Groot, Gamora and Peter are getting food. "If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower."**

"Not complicated at all." Scott said, sarcastically. 

**"And to do that I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."**

**"Leave it to me." Gamora says.**

**Rocket points to a guy with a prosthesis. "That dude there, I need his prosthetic leg."**

"Why do you need his leg?" Bucky asked.

"He didn't." Quill said.

"Then why did he say that-" Bucky asked.

"He thought he would look funny without it." Gamora said. 

**"His leg?" Peter asks.**

**"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him he's useless."**

"You can't go five minutes without being a dick can you?" Clint asked. 

**"Alright."**

**"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" They sit down.**

**"Yeah."**

**"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need that."**

"Sounds simple enough." Natasha said.

**"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asks.**

**"Well, supposedly these bald-bodies find you attractive so maybe you could work out some sort of trade?"**

"Really?" All the women in the room asked. 

**"You must be joking."**

**"No I really heard they find you attractive." Groot walks up to the tower.**

**"Look its 20 feet up in the air and its in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen."**

"And yet somehow Groot did it without even being noticed... until the alarm went off." Gamora said.

**"I got one plan and that plan requires a fricken quarnyx battery so figure it out!"**

"Angry puppy." Mantis says.

**Groot takes the panel off and it hits someone in the head.**

Everyone giggled. 

**"Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now this is important. Once the battery is removed *Groot starts pulling on it* everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Groot pulls it out, alarms start going off.**

"This is why you stay and listen to all of the directions." Rocket scolded. 

**"Or we could just get it first and improvise."**

**"I'll get the armband." Gamora says.**

**"Leg." Peter says, and they both leave. Rocket runs his face in exasperation.**

Off screen, Rocket sighed and put his head in his hands.

**"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and return back to your cell, or we will open fire." A guard says.**

**"I am Groot!"**

**"Fire!" The drones start firing.**

"Oh no."

**Groot punches some away. "All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."**

"This guard is a whole lot less threatening than that other one." Sam said.

**Rocket dodges bullets and climbs on top of Groot. "You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" Groot thickens his branches as a drone gets closer, het hits it away.**

**"The animal is in control." A new guard says, Drax looks at him.**

"Animal?" Rocket asked, offended. 

**"Fire on my command!" Drax tackles them, while laughing.**

"You look like you're having too much fun with this." Maria said.

**He throws a gun at another guards head. Throws one, kicks another, one punches him, Drax head butts him, then body slams another and grabs his gun. "Creepy little beast." He says to Rocket and gives him the gun.**

"But wait, why does that not sound offensive?" Peter (parker) asked. 

**"Oh, yeah." Rocket says and starts shooting.**

"You guys like violence way to much." Steve says.

**Quill is talking to the guy with the prosthesis. "You need my what?" The guy asks.**

Everyone laughed.

"Its not funny I had to transfer that guy 30,000 units." Quill said. 

**Gamora is running through a hallway. She takes out two guards, and dodges a shot from a third, and knocks him out, trapping the last ones arm with her leg. "I'll need this." She says.**

**"Good luck, its internally wired."**

**"I'll figure something out." She breaks his arm.**

"Well... you figured something out." Natasha said.

**Peter is running with the leg. "Drop the leg! *Peter puts his hands up in surrender* Drop the leg and move back to your cell." A guard says, gun pointed. Peter hits the guard with the leg and grabs his gun and shoots a drone, and grabs the leg.**

"Well at least it was sort of useful." Rocket said.

**"Rocket!" Gamora yells. Rocket turns around, she throws him the armband.**

**"Move to the watchtower!" Rocket yells and started humming as he put his thing together.**

"Yet another person who can be completely calm in the midst of chaos. How?" Shuri asked.

**Groot moves closer, Gamora jumps to the watchtower. Peter runs to Groot, who extends his arms Rocket climbs up. Peter gets rid of the gun and climbs up as well. A drone flies over to him. Drax destroys it. "You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian." He says.**

Everyone laughed. Quill sighed.

**"It was one time, man." Peter says and continues climbing. Drax climbs up after him.**

**"We need all available guards in full combat gear-" A guard says, an alarm interrupts him. He turns around and sees the guardians. Gamora moves the man aside, Groot throws him out of the tower.**

"Well, you seem to make a good enough team, aside from the fact that I don't think any of you get along." Coulson said. "All things take time." Gamora said.

**Gamora sees Drax in the tower. "Spare me your foul gaze, woman." He says.**

"You need to learn some manners, man." Rocket said. 

**"Why is this one here?" She asks.**

**"We promised him he could stay by your side until he can kill your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle bound wack-jobs who will kill me if I don't." Peter answers.**

"You say that as if it's happened before... which I guess considering, well you, shouldn't come as much of a surprise." Strange said.

**Peter goes to give Rocket the leg. "Here you go." He says.**

**"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things." Rocket says.**

**"What?"**

**"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Oh wait, What did he look like hopping around?"**

"My god, you are such a little asshole." Quill said.

**"I had to transfer him 30,000 units."**

**"How are we going to leave?" Drax asks. A drone shoots the glass. Peter, Drax and Gamora duck.**

**"Well he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?"**

"Hoes mad." Shuri said. 

**"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket says.**

**"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement."**

**"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one."**

"Careful Tony, he might be coming for your spot as nickname king." Rhodey laughed. 

**"Do not ever call me a thesaurus."**

**"It's just a metaphor, dude."**

**" His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head."**

**"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."**

Everyone face-palms.

"Headfirst into the point and you still missed it." Fury said. 

**"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora says.**

"I feel your pain." Natasha said. 

**Guards and drones surround the tower. "Those are some big guns." Peter says.**

**" On my command! Number one!" A guard fires a gun and it hits the window.**

**"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora says.**

**"Hold on!" Rocket says.**

"You don't have time to 'hold on.'" Scott said. 

**"Number two!" Another shot hits the glass. Peter flinches back.**

**"I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."**

Everyone surrounding Drax slowly backed away.

"Why would you just say something like that, dude?" Clint asked. 

**"Not helping!"**

**"Number three!" A third shot hits the glass. Gamora flinches away. "All fire on my command! Three! Two! One!"**

"Oh no."

**Rocket quickly turns off the artificial gravity, causing everything outside the tower to float. "You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora says.**

"Smart."

**He disconnects the the room they're in from the tower base and attaches the drones to it and flies them down. "I told you I had a plan."** **He flies them into a different room and locks everyone else out.**

"Gotta admit, it was a pretty good plan." Bucky said.

**"That was a pretty good plan." Peter says and breaks through the glass, they get out. Peter sees his ship.**

**" Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."**

**"They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." Rocket says.**

"That is inconsiderate." Drax agreed. 

**Quill takes out his things. "The orb's there. Let's go!" Gamora says.**

**"Wait, wait, wait."**

**"What?"**

**"That bastard didn't put it back."**

**"Put what back?"**

**"Here. Get them to the ship, I will be right back."**

**"How are you gonna possibly-"**

**"Just keep the Milano close by. Go. Go!"**

"Tell me you're not going back for that Walkman." Sam sighed, already knowing that he was.

"I had too." Was the only answer Quill gave.

 **A door opens, Peter is no longer dressed in prison clothes. Some guards run toward him, he takes the out. "Ow! My neck!" One complains. Peter shoots him again.**

"Okay so maybe you do have a bad side." Gamora relented. 

**The others are on the Milano. "Well, how's he gonna get to us?" Rocket asks.**

"Yeah, how did you get back to them?" Steve asked.

**"He declined to share that information with me." Gamora says.**

**" Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish. You got the orb, right?"**

**"Yes." Gamora opens the bag to find that the orb isn't there.**

"You tricked her." Thor said.

**'The Pina Colada Song' is playing. Peter is walking with the orb in his hand. He walks up to the guard that has his Walkman, he throws the orb at the man, knocking him out.**

"Never take away a mother's gifts." Bruce said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits." Rocket says.**

**"No! We're not leaving without the orb." Quill is flying toward the ship.**

**"Behold." Drax says.**

The teenagers laughed at the phrasing. "He said 'behold.'"

**Quill boards the ship, Gamora and Drax help him in. "This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." Drax says.**

"Thank you Drax." Quill said. 

**"Companion, what were you retrieving? *Peter hands him the Walkman* You're an imbecile."**

"Thanks Drax." Quill said again, this time sarcastically. 

"If only he knew the significance." May said quietly.

**Rocket is taking apart things on the ship. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me! See, what is this?" Peter asks.**

**"Don't touch that, it's a bomb."**

**"A bomb?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And you leave it lying around?"**

"I agree, you shouldn't just leave explosives lying around like that." Natasha said.

**"I was gonna put it in a box."**

"What's that gonna do?" Happy asked.

**"What's a box gonna do?" Rocket slides a bin out.**

**"How about this one?" He takes out the present Peter's mom gave him.**

"You haven't opened it yet?" Pepper asked.

"I was..." Quill trailed off. 

**"No! Whoa! Hey! Hey! Leave it alone!" He kicks the bin back to where it was.**

**"Why? What is it?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"What is that?"**

**"That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons."**

"That thing can blow up a moon, and you just leave it sitting out!?" Bruce asked.

**"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora says.**

**"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket says.**

"You guys have all sorts of issues." Rhodey sighed.

**"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter says.**

**"We're heading in the right direction, for now."**

**"If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me a little bit."**

**"And how much do you trust me?"**

**" I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was."**

"The tea." The teenagers whispered.

**"Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."**

"It is, but almost worse than that." Gamora said.

**"I don't know what it is." Drax picks it up.**

**"If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." He says.**

**"Put it down, you fool! You'll destroy us all."**

"So you say you don't know what it is, but somehow you know what it does." Natasha said. 

**"Or just you, murderess!"**

**"I let you live once, princess!"**

**"I am not a princess!"**

"No." Rocket agreed. "You are definitely too ugly to be one." 

**"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money." Peter says.**

"You're not that bad at managing situations." Coulson said. 

**Drax tosses the orb to Peter. "I have no interest in money." He leaves.**

"I just wanted Ronan dead by my hand." Drax said.

**"Great. That means more money for the three of us." Groot makes a noise* For the four of us. Partners." Peter says.**

**"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you." Gamora says.**

"And yet here we are." Quill said.

**"I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy." She walks up the stairs.**

**"Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting."**

"Dude." Scott said.

"That's disgusting." Clint added.

**"You got issues, Quill." Rocket said.**

"I agree."

**At the Klyn, Nebula is questioning a guard. "I swear, I don't know where they went! I swear!" The guard says.**

**" If he knew where they were headed, he'd have already told us. Ronan, the Nova Corps sent a fleet to defend the prison."**

"That's not good."

**"Well, then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant. Find the orb. Any means, any price." Ronan replies.**

**"And this place?" "The Nova can't know what we're after. Cleanse it!"**

Everyone wanted to be mad at Nebula for working with Ronan, but given what background they have of the situation, they can't exactly say that they blame her, but they definitely didn't like this version of her. 

**Yondu is in the broker's shop. "Do you got any other cute little buggers like this one? I like to stick 'em all in a row on my control console." He says.**

**"I can't tell if you're joking or not." The broker says.**

"He's being 100% serious." Quill said.

**"He's being fully serious." Kraglin says.**

**"In that case, I can show you-"**

**"But first, you gonna tell me what this orb is, and why everybody cares so damn much about it. And then you gonna tell me, who out there might wanna buy it."**

"And there it is." Everyone sighed.

**"Sir, the high-end community is a- *Yondu interrupts, speaking gibberish* The high-end community is a- *Yondu interrupts* It's a tight-knit *Yondu interrupts* Tight-knit *Yondu interrupts* The high-end community is a very tight-knit-" Yondu interrupts once more.**

"That's annoying." Gamora said.

**"I cannot possibly betray the confidentiality of my buyers!"**

**Yondu threatens him by making his arrow float and hover towards the Broker's face. "Now, who again is this buyer of yours?"**

"Wait what?" Clint asked, in reference to Yondu's arrow, it was so cool.

**The collector is walking through a room, a pink woman is cleaning.**

"Isn't this who you gave the Aether to?" Bruce asked Loki, who nodded. 

**"Carina." He says.**

**"Yes, Master." Carina asks.**

**"Your people do have elbows, do they not?"**

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Steve said.

**"We do, Master."**

**"Then use them. I don't have to remind you what happened to the last attendant who disappointed me. Do I?"**

"What happened to the last one..." May asks

**Another pink woman is in a cage, restrained.**

Everyone looked at the screen in disgust. 

**"Chop, chop. Our guests will be here soon." Carina goes back to scrubbing the glass.**

"Is he the buyer?" Steve asked. The guardians nodded.

"Tell me you didn't actually give it to him..." He trailed off.

"No." They said.

**'Moonage Daydream' is playing. Peter is messing with his blasters. "Heads up! We're inbound." Rocket calls. Peter joins them. They look at, what appears to be a giant severed head.**

"Okay, what?" 

**"Whoa." Peter says.**

**"What is it?" Drax asks.**

**"It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being."**

"What's a celestial?" Bucky asked.

"A very powerful being, they are among the oldest in the universe along with the Elders, of which the collector is." Gamora answered.

**"Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here." They head in.**   
  



	5. Knowhere

**'Knowhere: Mining colony.' appears on the screen, as they travel further into the head.**

"Whoa." Everyone said as they stared at the inside of the head.

**"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy."**

"So they're mining the insides of a giant head... that's not morbid at all." Sam said.

**"It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws." Gamora says.**

**"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde and John Stamos." Peter says.**

"How is John Stamos an outlaw?" Peter asked.

**"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Drax says.**

**"Yeah, you should."**

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." Scott said.

**A group of kids walk up to them. "Excuse me." One of them says.**

**"Watch your wallets." Peter says and they walk through the kids.**

**"Can you spare any units?"**

**"Get out of here." Rocket says. Groot grows a flower and gives it to the girl.**

Everyone smiled at Groot's kindness. "That's nice."

**They walk toward a bar. " Your buyer's in there?" Rocket asks.**

**"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora says.**

**A bouncer throws a patron out of the bar. "Get out of here!" The bouncer says.**

"Definitely not a respectable establishment." Steve said.

"What did you expect for a place with no regulations?" Howard asked.

**"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?"**

"I'm sure you'll find something to keep you busy." Gamora said.

**Drax, Groot and Rocket are drinking and gambling. "Yes! Yes!" Drax cheers. Groot's face falls. One creature eats another.**

**"Yahoo!" Rocket exclaims.**

**"My Orloni has won, as I win at all things!"**

"What kind of game is that?" Wanda asked.

"Basically you bet on which Orloni you think will win and whoever bets on the one what won, wins the game." Rocket explained. 

" **Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Drax says.**

**"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket says.**

"Well I guess that's one way to spend your free time." Rhodey said.

**Peter and Gamora are on a balcony. "Man, you wouldn't believe what they charge for fuel out here. I might actually lose money on this job." Peter says.**

**"My connection is making us wait." Gamora says.**

**"It's just a negotiation tactic."**

"Really, it seems to me that he's just trying to play this out." Natasha said.

**"Trust me, this is my specialty. Where yours is more, 'Stab, stab. Those are my terms'." Gamora smiles.**

Thor glanced at Loki. He was very much the same in that respect, stabbing people to get what he wants.

**"My father didn't stress diplomacy." Gamora says.**

**"Thanos?"**

**"He's not my father. When Thanos took my home world, he killed my parents in front of me."**

Gamora frowned, once again having private information made public. 

Everyone in the room felt deep sympathy for Gamora, it was one thing to take her, but it was another to murder her parents in front of her and take her. 

**"He tortured me, turned me into a weapon."**

Natasha and Bucky once again felt that they could relate to Gamora on some level. 

**"When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I-I couldn't stand by and..."**

"Let him do it." Everyone finished her sentence with a whisper. 

**She looks at Peter's Walkman. "Why would you risk your life for this?" She asks. 'Fooled Around and Fell in Love' starts playing.**

**" My mother gave it to me. My mom liked to share with me all the pop songs that she loved growing up."**

Everyone smiled. 

**"I happened to have it on me when I was...the day that she... You know, when I left Earth."**

"Its actually very sweet, that you still have it... as like a memory of her." Gamora said.

**"What do you do with it?"**

**"Do? Nothing. You listen to it. Or you can dance."**

**"I'm a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance."**

**"Really? Well, on my planet, there's a legend about people like you. It's called 'Footloose.'"**

"Not sure its a legend." Peter said.

**"And in it, a great hero named Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that dancing, well...it's the greatest thing there is."**

"You turned a movie into an urban legend." Tony said.

"Its the greatest movie in history." Quill said.

"No it isn't." Peter yelled.

**"Who put the sticks up their butts?"**

**"What? No, that's just a-"**

**"That is cruel."**

**"It's just a phrase people use."**

"Okay, so I think that most people in space don't understand figures of speech." Hope said.

 **Peter puts the headphones on Gamora's head. "The melody is pleasant!" She yells.**

"Why is it that people always feel the need to yell when they have headphones on?" Ned asked.

"I think it's because we think that of we can't hear ourselves talk, other people can't hear us talk." Peter answered.

**They start dancing, they look like they're about to kiss, then Gamora puts a knife to his throat. "No!" She yells.**

**"Ow! What the hell?"**

**"I know who you are, Peter Quill! And I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your...your pelvic sorcery!"**

"Pelvic sorcery? Is that a weird way of saying he's trying to get into your pants?" Clint asked. "You guys have some interesting phrases."

**"That is not what is happening here." She lets him go. He sees Drax, Groot and Rocket fighting.**

**"Oh, no." He says.**

"This is why we can't have nice things." Shuri said.

**Drax is punching Groot, who in turn wraps him in branches. Rocket pulls out a gun. Gamora drags Drax off of Groot. "Stop it!" She yells. Peter stops Rocket from shooting him.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" Peter asks.**

"Trying to kill each other." Everyone said.

**"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax yells.**

**"** **That is true!" Rocket replies.**

**"He has no respect!"**

**"That is also true!"**

**"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter says.**

"They're children." Natasha said, referring to Drax and Rocket.

**"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"**

**"Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you."**

"They probably have before, though." Bucky said, quietly.

**"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!"**

"You're not a monster, Rocket." Gamora said.

**"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster."**

**"He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!"**

"Okay so that's what we're not gonna do." Peter said.

**"No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich."**

**" Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."**

"And yet here we are." Gamora said, repeating Quill's words from earlier.

**"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"**

"He is right." Nebula said.

**"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant, and Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax says and leaves.**

**"Drax!" Peter calls.**

"So you just left?" Steve asked.

"I came back." Drax said.

**"Let him go. We don't need him." Gamora says. Carina enters.**

**"Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master." Says and escorts them to the collector.**

"That didn't go well, did it?" Maria asked,

**"Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket says.**

"For once, I think I agree with him." Carol said.

**"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner."**

"Species? This guy collects living beings?" Fury asked.

**"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector." The collector turns around.**

**"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." He says and kisses her hand.**

"Very eccentric." Natasha observed.

**"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora says. He looks at Groot.**

**"What is that thing there?"**

**"I am Groot."**

**"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass."**

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Tony asked.

**"At the moment of your death, of course." He adds.**

**" I am Groot."**

**"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket asks.**

**"That's your pet?"**

**"His what!?" Rocket asks.**

"I am groot?"

"You're not a pet." The guardians responded.

**"Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb." Gamora says.**

**"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." The collector says. Peter takes the orb out, drops it, catches it and hands it to him.**

"I'm starting to wonder if you do stupid things like that on purpose or not." Rhodey said.

**Drax notices a man making a call. "Three quarnyx batteries, seven cases of cotati seeds. No, cases. Last time, you sent me..." Drax holds a knife to his throat.**

**"You shall send a message for me." He says.**

"What is it with you people and holding knives to people's throats?" Clint asked.

**"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities."**

A few people looked ready to ask questions, Nebula beat them to the answer. "The infinity stones." She said.

**The orb starts to open, projections start. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength."**

"And Thanos wants all of them." Gamora said.

**Groot. touches the projection of the tesseract, the Aether is next to it. "Observe." A being holds the power stone in a staff, he clams it to the ground, the shockwave covers the whole planet. "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."**

Everyone looked at the screen in horror, of what these stones could do in the wrong hands. 

**"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter says.**

"You're not the only one." Scott said.

**"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it."**

The original guardians all glanced at each other, remembering when they did that and were not destroyed by it.

**The orb opens, revealing a glowing purple stone. "Beautiful. Beyond compare."**

"As most deadly things are." Natasha said.

**"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket says.**

**"How would you like to get paid?"**

**"What do you think, fancy man? Units!"**

**"Very well, then." He goes to get their money, Carina walks toward the stone.**

"Oh no."

**"Carina. Stand back." The collector warns.**

**"I will no longer be your slave!" She yells.**

**"No!" She grabs the stone. The room starts being destroyed. Grot picks up Rocket and runs. Carina dies and the building is destroyed.**

"Oh my god." Everyone (Save for the guardians) whispered in horror. 

**Gamora and Peter sit up, eyes wide. "What the f-" Peter says. Gamora rushes to close the orb.**

"And you sent the reality stone to him?" Thor asked Loki.

"I didn't exactly have many options and it could not stay on Asgard." Loki responded.

**"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" Gamora asks.**

**"What do you still have it for?" Rocket asks.**

**"Well what are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter asks.**

**"I can't believe you had that in your purse!"**

"Not a purse." Quill mumbled.

**"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!"**

**"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora says.**

**"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket yells.**

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"Are you crazy!?" Strange asked.

**"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Quill asks.**

**"What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"**

**"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!"**

"The most logical argument I've heard so far." T'Challa said. Everyone agreed, if that wasn't a good reason to save the galaxy, they didn't know what was.

**"Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova." Gamora says.**

"She's right." Natasha said.

**"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view."**

"Are you kidding me!?" Fury yelled.

**"You're despicable. Dishonorable. Faithless!" She sees a fleet of Ronan's ships.**

**"Oh no." Drax is standing with his knives out.**

**"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." He says.**

**"You called Ronan?"**

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Everyone yelled.

**The ships start landing. Yondu is there as well. "Quill! Don't you move, boy!"**

"And now there's that guy too." Scott said.

**Gamora and Peter start running, the ravagers chase them. "Don't you move! Get out of the way!" Yondu says.**

**Ronan steps out of his ship. "Ronan the Accuser!" Drax yells.**

**"You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan asks.**

**"You killed my wife. You killed my daughter!"**

"You're guys luck cannot get any worse." Clint said.

**Gamora throws someone out of a ship. Quill, and Rocket all get into separate ships. "I told you, you can't fit. Now, wait here. I'll be back." Rocket says to Groot.**

"Poor Groot."

**Nebula sees the three ships departing. "It is Gamora. She is escaping with the orb." She says.**

**Ronan walks away from Drax. "No!" Drax yells and tries to fight him.**

**"Nebula, retrieve the orb." Ronan orders and pushes Drax down.**

"Shit." Everyone hissed.

**He stands back up and they fight, Ronan throws him into a building.**

Everyone cringed. "Damn."

**Quill, Gamora and Rocket are being perused by Nebula, who targets them. "The stone is in the furthest pod. Bring it down!" She commands. Gamora's ship is being fired at. Drax continues to fight Ronan.**

"This guy is going to be hard to beat." Bruce noticed.

**Peter flies next to Rocket. "Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano." He says.**

**" How? We've got no weaponry on these things."**

**"These pods are industrial grade, they're nearly indestructible."**

"What is your plan?" Mantis asked.

**"Not against necroblasts, they're not."**

**"That's not what I'm saying."**

**"Oh." Rocket crashes into two of the ships, then into a third, effectively destroying it.**

"Nice."

**Gamora is still being chased. Peter lands on top of one of the ships, he rips the top off and flies his ship inside of it. "Let me borrow your ride." He says and fires at the ships chasing Gamora.**

"So you're only smart in a fighting situation." Tony observed.

 **Ronan puts Drax in a chokehold, then slams him on the ground. "I don't recall killing your family. I doubt I'll remember killing you, either." He says.**

"Psychopath." 

**Gamora is still being chased. "Quill, I'm trapped! I can't make it to the Milano, I have to head out." She says.**

**"What? Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there." Peter says. She gets into the upper atmosphere, Nebula follows.**

"Oh no."

**"You are a disappointment, sister. Of all our siblings, I hated you least." Nebula says.**

"How many others are there?" Bucky asked.

"Four." Gamora and Nebula answered.

**"Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all." Gamora pleads.**

**"Not all. You will already be dead."**

"You would really kill your own sister?" Wanda asked.

**Nebula blows up Gamora's ship.**

**"You don't still want her dead... do you?" T'Challa asked.**

**"I never did to begin with. I wanted to prove to Thanos that I was worthy of being his daughter, just as she was." Nebula answered.**

Peter stares at Gamora, who is floating in space. The orb is brought upon Ronan's ship.

"No." 

**Ronan tosses an unconscious Drax into a tub of liquid. "Ronan, it is done." Nebula says. Peter continues to stare at Gamora's body.**

Everyone looked at the screen, sadness in their eyes.

**"Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat." Rocket says.**

**"Aw, damn it!" Peter says.**

**"Quill?"**

"You're gonna save her." May said.

**He records a message for Yondu. "Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324" He says.**

**"Quill? Quill, what are you doing?"**

**"Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours." He leaves the pod and flies to Gamora.**

Everyone smiled a bit at Quill's selflessness, definitely not expecting it from him. 

**"Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there, you're gonna die." Rocket says. He puts his mask on Gamora. "You'll die in seconds! Quill!" The ravagers find them, they're pulled into the ship.**

Everyone looked relieved, but also worried for what the ravagers were going to do to them. 

**"Quill? What happened?" Gamora asks.**

**"I saw you out there. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't let you die."**

"You care about her." Rocket laughed.

**"I found something inside of myself. Something incredibly heroic. I mean, not to brag, but objectively-"**

Everyone sighed, way to ruin the moment.

**"Where's the orb?"**

**"It's...well, they got the orb."**

**"What?" Kraglin and some men enter, all with guns pointed. "Welcome home, Peter." Kraglin says.**

"What a warm welcome." Natasha said.

**Groot pulls Drax out, and punctures his chest, causing him to cough up the liquid. Rocket arrives. "Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured! None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"**

"I do hate to say it, but he is right." Gamora said. 

**"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss."**

"At least he realized his mistake." Hope said.

**"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead'."**

"Dude what the hell?" Quill asked. "You can't just say things like that."

**"Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people! That's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!"**

"You still could have worded it better." Pepper said.

**"Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."**

"I don't like those odds." Steve said.

**"I am groot."**

**"Save them? How?"**

**"I am groot."**

**"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only two of us!"**

**"Three." Drax** **says.**

"And they finally put aside their differences." Coulson said.

**Rocket starts kicking grass. "Aw! You're making me beat up grass!"**

"Poor grass."


	6. I Have Part of a Plan

**Ronan is meeting with Thanos. "The orb is in my possession, as I promised." Ronan says. Korath holds up the orb.**

**"Bring it to me."**

**"Yes, that was our agreement."**

"What's is he gonna do now?" Strange asked.

**"Bring you the orb, and you will destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you."**

**"Boy, I would reconsider your current course."**

"He want's more power." Thor said.

**He opens the orb.** **"Master! You cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe." Korath says.**

**"Not anymore." He takes the stone, sparks of power are released, he grabs the war hammer and puts the stone inside.**

"And now he's going to use the stone to destroy Xandar, instead of Thanos doing if for him." Fury guessed. The guardians nodded.

**"You call me 'boy!' I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core! Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you." Ronan ends the call.**

"He doesn't seem very concerned by that." Maria said.

"He isn't." Nebula and Gamora said. 

**"After Xandar, you're going** **to kill my father?" Nebula asks.**

**"You dare to oppose me?"**

**"You see what he has turned me into. You kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets."**

"My god." Natasha whispered.

**Yondu is beating Peter, who is being held down by 2 ravagers. "You betrayed me! Steal my money!" Yondu yells.**

**"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gamora yells.**

**"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you. They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!"**

"He really needs to stop holding that over your head." Bruce said.

**"Oh, will you shut up about that? God! Twenty years, you've been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing, not eating me! Normal people don't even think about eating someone else! Much less that person having to be grateful for it!"**

"Honestly." Shuri said.

**"You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family."**

"Well, looking back, he was family too." Quill said.

Everyone looked confused. How!?

**"You don't give a damn about your Terra!"**

"How would he know?" Valkyrie asked.

**"You're scared because you're soft, in here. *He hits his chest* Here! Right here!"**

**"Yondu! Listen to me! Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone." Gamora says.**

**"I know what he's got, girl."**

"Then you know that they need it back." Mantis said.

**"Then you know we must get it back! He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar. We have to warn them. Billions of people will perish."**

**"Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment? Eating away your brain like maggots! That's it."**

"He's such a dick." Clint said.

**He sends his arrow to Peter's neck. "No!"**

Everyone tensed.

**"Sorry, boy. But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those what cross him."**

**"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" Kraglin repeats.**

"Was that necessary?" May asked.

"Actually... yes." Quill answered.

**"If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen." Peter says.**

**"The Stone? I hope you got something better than that. Because ain't nobody stealing from Ronan."**

"And yet here we are." Gamora and Quill said.

**"We got a ringer."**

**"Is that right?"**

**"She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army."**

**"He's vulnerable." Gamora says.**

**"Hey, what do you say, Yondu, huh? Me and you, taking down a** **mark side-by-side, like the old days." He lowers the arrow.**

Everyone sighed in relief. "I still want the arrow." Clint said quietly.

**"Let him go! Oh! You always did have a scrote, boy! That's why I kept you on as a young'un." The ship gets hit by something.**

"What now?" 

**"Captain, the shot was non-damaging." The pilot says, they look out and see the Milano.**

**"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. *Drax is standing on the ship with a gun* It's a weapon of my own design." Rocket says.**

"Oh you must be joking, this was your plan to save them?" Wanda asked.

**"What the hell?" Yondu asks.**

**"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"**

**"I ain't buyin' it."**

**"I'm giving you to the count of five. Five, four, three-"**

"You're a lunatic." Everyone said.

**"No!"**

**"No, no! Don't!"**

**" No! Wait, hold on! *He turns on comms* Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"**

**"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"**

"Oh my god." Everyone sighed. This level of stupidity and chaos was giving them a headache. 

**The five of them are on the Milano. "You call that 'figured it out'? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless." Rocket says.**

**"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter says.**

"He's right, that was a stupid plan." Gamora said to Rocket.

**"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!"**

"You only gave them 5 seconds!" Everyone yelled.

**"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?"**

**"Well we didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically!"**

**"I am Groot."**

**"They are ungrateful."**

"Ungrateful? You tried to blow us up!" Quill yelled.

**"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Gamora says.**

**"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket asks.**

"I really hope you didn't give it to that blue lunatic." Tony said. 

**"We'll figure that part out later." Peter says.**

**"We have to stop Ronan."**

**"How?" Rocket asks.**

**"I have a plan."**

"It better be one hell of a plan." Bucky said.

**"You've got a plan?"**

**"Yes."**

**"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan."**

**"No, I'm not. People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say."**

"He's right." Steve said. "You cant just coin that phrase."

**"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan."**

**"I have part of a plan!"**

**"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asks.**

"You have no room to talk." Strange said.

**"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora says.**

**"I just saved Quill."**

"Technically... you tried to blow them up." Scott said.

**"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me." Peter says.**

**"When did we establish it?"**

**"Like three seconds ago!"**

**"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else."**

"You are officially the most irritating group of people ever. All you do is argue with each other." Natasha said. "Excluding Gamora." She added. "And maybe Groot."

**"Oh!" Gamora yells. "She's right, you don't get an opinion. *He turns to Peter* What percentage?" Rocket asks.**

**"I don't know, 12%."**

"That is not a plan." Thor said. 

**"12%" Rocket laughs.**

**"That's a fake laugh."**

"Yeah no shit." 

**"It's real!"**

**"Totally fake."**

**"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan."**

**"It's barely a concept." Gamora says.**

**"You're taking their side?"**

"But they're right, you need to have at least 40% of a thought for it to be considered a plan." Sam said.

**"I am Groot."**

**"So what, it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Peter says, Groot chews a leaf on his shoulder.**

Everyone, once again, face palmed. 

**"Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help.** **I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers."**

Everyone started snickering.

"You know what I mean." Quill said.

**"I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."**

"I'm liking where this is going." Scott said.

**"To do what?" Drax asks.**

**"To give a shit. For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."**

"He could give you a run for your money." Sam told Steve, jokingly. 

**"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket says.**

**"Yeah, I guess I am. I..." He turns around defeated.**

"Don't give up now, you were doing so well." Pepper said.

**"Quill. I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies. *She stands* I will be grateful to die among my friends." Gamora says.**

"That's a nice sentiment." Natasha said.

**Drax stands. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."**

"Or avenge them." Steve said.

**Groot stands. "I am Groot."** **They all turn to look at rocket.**

**"Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." He says and stands. "Now I'm standing. You all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."**

Everyone laughed.

"Way to ruin a moment." Hope said.

**'Cherry bomb' starts playing. "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora says.**

**"All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." Peter says.**

**"Everything will die."**

"So all you need to do is make sure that the stone never touches the surface." Howard said.

"That's the gist, yeah." Quill said.

**"So Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."**

"And a real plan is coming together." Sam said.

**"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asks.**

**"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Drax says.**

"They are... only the natives though." Valkyrie said. Loki agreed. 

**"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora says.**

**"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan."**

"So Rocket's weapon came in useful... good to know." Rhodey said.

**"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it. *She passes out orbs* If you touch it, it will kill you."**

"Pleasant."

 **"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." He contacts Dey.**

Peter gasped. "He looks like the guy from step- brothers." He said.

**"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. *He points to a guy with a cybernetic eye* That guys eye." Rocket says.**

**"No! No, we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye." Peter assures.**

**"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket snickered.**

"What is it with you and prosthetics?" Shuri asked.

**They fly toward Xandar. "Ronan's fleet has been spotted, and will arrive in t-minus fifteen minutes." A pilot says.**

**"Remember, boy. At the end of all this, I get the stone. You cross me, we kill you all." Yondu says.**

"This guy is full of empty threats. He's threatened to kill you... three times now? And yet you're still alive." Clint said.

**The song starts again. The guardians walks through the hallway, one joining at a time, all wearing ravager clothes.**

"I feel like that would have been more badass if Rocket hadn't adjusted his pants, Quill hadn't wiped his nose and Gamora hadn't yawned." Peter said.

**Yondu is in a pilots chair, random things are on the console. "Let's go get 'em, boys!" He says.**

"He bought the frog." May laughed.

**Ships start departing. "This is a terrible plan." Gamora says.**

**"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter says.**

"It's true, you did say that." Drax said.

**Dey walks to nova prime. "Nova Prime. I received a transmission from one of the Ravagers. He says Ronan's in possession of something called an Infinity Stone and he's headed toward Xandar." He says.**

**"Good God." She says.**

**"It's a trick. He's a criminal." Saal says.**

Quill made a face.

**"Did he say why we should believe him?" She asks.**

**"He said his crew just escaped from prison so he'd have no other reason to risk coming to Xandar to help."**

"He's right on that one." Hank said, why else would they ask the nova corps for help if they were considered criminals of Xandar. 

**"He says that he's an 'a-hole.' But he's not, and I'm quoting him here, '100% a dick'."**

**"Do you believe him?" She asks.**

**"Well, I don't know that I believe anyone's one hundred percent a dick, ma'am."**

"I don't think that's what she was asking." Carol said.

**"I mean, do you believe that he's here to help?"**

**Dey hesitates before saying "Yeah."**

"Good."

**Nebula walks up to Ronan. "A fleet approaches, they appear to be Ravagers." She says.**

**The ravagers approach the Dark Aster. "Fire!" Yondu says. The ships, a barrier starts to encase the Dark Aster. "Cover it down! Submerge!" He says, the fleet flies below the Dark Aster.**

"So far the plan is working." Steve said.

**"Rocket, hurry!" Quill says.**

**"All pilots, dive! They're beneath us!" Nebula yells. Three ships fire at the Dark Aster, Ronan releases a fleet of his own.**

"That's a lot of ships." Mantis said. 

**Nova prime watches. "Evacuate the city. Our priority is to get our people away from the battle." She says.**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

 **"Forward thrust, now!" Nebula yells. "Come on!" Kraglin says, they make a hole in the ship.**

"Finally."

**"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket yells.**

**As they fly toward it, Yondu's ship gets shot down. " Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" He says.**

"Is he going to keep that promise?" Wanda asked.

"Actually, yes." Quill answered.

**"There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Gamora says. Nova ships join them.**

**"Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here." Saal says.**

**"They got my 'dick' message!" Peter yells.**

"Okay, out of context that just sounds wrong." Tony said.

**"Prove me wrong."**

"Oh we sure proved him wrong." Rocket said.

**Peter lands the Milano inside of the Dark Aster. "Yes!" Drax laughs. Peter shoots at the soldiers in the ship. "** **Yes!" Drax yells.**

**"We're just like Kevin Bacon." Gamora says.**

"Hell yeah!" Everyone cheered.

**"The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded!" Nebula tells Ronan.**

**"Continue our approach." Ronan says.**

**"But the Nova Corps have engaged!"**

**"None of that will matter once we reach the surface."**

**" Seal security doors! Now! Get out of my** **way!"**

"You're so mean to them." Gamora said.

"Thank you." Nebula replied.

**"All Nova pilots, interlock and form a blockade. The Dark Aster must not reach the ground." Nova prime says. The nova ships start making a net around the Dark Aster.**

Everyone was impressed by Xandar's security system.

**Peter, Drax, Gamora and Groot make their way through the ship. "I can barely see." Groot releases a bunch of small lights.**

**"When did you learn to do that?"**

**"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." Peter says.**

Everyone laughed, to be fair the answer will be 'I am groot'.

"That is very useful." Natasha said.

**"The flight deck is three hundred meters this way." Gamora says.**

**"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends." Drax says.**

"That's nice." Maria said. "Finally becoming a team." Coulson added. 

**"You, Quill, are my friend."**

**"Thanks."**

**"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Groot grunts.**

**"And this green whore, she, too-"**

**"Oh, you must stop!"**

"He still needs to learn a thing or two about politeness." May said.

"I am extraordinarily polite." Drax said.

"And humility." May added.

**Nebula finds them. "Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous-" Drax fires at her, effectively stopping her.**

**"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Drax says.**

Everybody smiled.

**"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora says.**

Everybody looked pleased with the guardian's plan. So far, its gone off without a hitch.

**Yondu picks up his frog. "Yondu Udonta. Order your men to turn on the Nova Corps." A soldier says, many others surround him. Yondu starts whistling, the arrow floats.**

**"Enough nonsense, Ravager! Time to die-" Yondu uses his arrow to kill them all.**

"God, I want it so bad." Clint said.

"No." Natasha said.

**Nebula pops all of her limbs back into place. Gamora walks up to her. "Nebula, please." She says. They start fighting. Gamora tries to shut down the generator, Nebula stops her and they continue fighting.**


	7. Dance off to Save the Galaxy

**"Enough of this. Necrocraft pilots, enact immolation initiative." Ronan says.**

**"They're dive-bombing the city! Denarian Saal, should we break formation?" A pilot asks.**

**"No! Hold your positions!" Saal says. Ronan starts firing on the city, civilians panic.**

"Oh my god." Everyone had looks on their faces that ranged from Anger to fear. Ronan was sick a twisted bastard that was a fact.

**"Keep Ronan up there, Saal. We'll take care of the people down here." Rocket said.**

**"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster."**

"I thought he was a rabbit." Thor said.

**Peter, Drax and Groot run into Ronan's soldiers. "Star-lord." Korath says.**

**"Finally." Peter says.**

"Fight now, celebrate later." Gamora said.

**He throws Peter to the ground. The two groups start fighting. Peter gets thrown into a wall. Drax stabs two of the soldiers. "You thief." Korath says. Drax starts fighting him, Korath hits him on the head.**

**"You will never make it to Ronan."**

"You sure about that?" Rocket asked.

**"Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground." The ravagers start shooting Ronan's fleet. Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula are still fighting, as well as the other guardians. Peter starts shooting the soldiers.**

"The Kree are tough to beat." Steve said.

"Tell me about it." Quill said.

**"Finger to the throat means death." Drax says and kills Korath.**

**"Metaphor."**

**"Yeah, sorta." Peter says.**

"Did you just turn a metaphor into a real thing?" Natasha asked. 

**"Oh no." More soldiers enter. Groot sticks his arm through a group of them, then smashes them on the ground. He turns around and smiles.**

"It a weird, morbid way, he reminds me of the other guy." Bruce said. 

**"Xandar, you stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn!" Ronan yells. He uses the power stone to break the nova barrier.**

"Shit!" Everyone yelled.

**"Rocket!" Saal yells.**

**"Hold on, Saal, just-" Rocket cuts himself off when the fire destroys Saal's ship. The barrier is destroyed and the Dark Aster starts moving toward the surface of the planet.**

"Oh no." Hope said. 

Nebula looked guilty, knowing that she played a part in this.

**"Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here." Rocket says.**

**"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Peter says.**

Gamora and Nebula looked at one another awkwardly. 

**Gamora and Nebula are still fighting. Nebula electrocutes Gamora, who kicks her off the ship, Nebula latches onto it.**

**"Nebula! Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy!" Gamora says.**

**"I know you're both crazy." She cuts her hand off and falls.**

Thor and Loki were both vividly reminded of their fight on the bi-frost. 

**She lands on a ravager ship and punches through the glass. "Get out!" She yells, the man falls from the ship. Gamora de-activates the security, and the door opens, she joins the other three. Ronan stands in front of them.**

Everyone started cheering the guardians on.

**Peter shoots him with the weapon Rocket made, causing a large explosion. "You did it!" Drax says. Ronan stands back up.**

"How?" Everyone asked.

"The Kree are very strong." Gamora answered.

**Drax runs toward him, Ronan takes him by the throat. "I was mistaken, I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful."**

Drax glared at the screen, a murderous look on his face.

**"I-"**

**Rocket crashes into the ship.**

"Take that!" Peter yells.

**The Dark Aster starts falling. Peter grabs Rocket, and Gamora grabs Drax, they walk to Groot. The ship starts falling apart, Groot starts growing branches to protect them. Rocket wakes up. "No, groot! You can't, you'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?"**

Rocket moved closer to Groot.

**Rocket asks. "We are groot."**

Everyone had tears in their eyes as the watched the emotional scene.

"What did he say?" Wanda asked.

"We are one." The guardians answered, voices light.

**The ship crashes onto Xandar's surface.**

"No." Everyone whispered loudly.

**'O-o-h child' starts playing. The guardians start groaning. Rocket has a handful of sticks. "I called him an idiot." He says. Civilians gather around the wreck.**

**Ronan emerges from the ships wreckage. "You killed Groot!" Rocket yells.**

"I am Groot."

"I know you're not dead. I'm glad you're not dead." Rocket said. 

**"Behold! Your Guardians of the Galaxy!" Ronan yells.**

"So that's where you got the name from." Tony said.

**"What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand."**

"So he only wants to decimate Xandar for wrongs done to his father?" Steve asked.

**"'Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter.' Listen to these words. Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter. Now bring it down hard! Some day, we'll get it together and we'll get it-" He starts dancing.**

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Distracting him." Quill answered.

**"What are you doing?" Ronan asks.**

**"Dance-off, bro. Me and you. *He holds his hand out to Gamora who shakes her head* Subtle. Take it back."**

"Dance off to save the universe." Drax said.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Drax has Rocket's gun and shoots the war hammer, the stone gets freed. Peter and Ronan rush to grab it, Peter gets it first. Power erupts from him.**

"You can hold it?" Everyone asked. "How?"

**"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora yells, Peter looks at her but sees his mom on her deathbed.**

**"Take my hand, Peter." She says.**

**"Mom." Peter says.**

**"Take my hand!" Gamora screams. Peter takes her hand, power erupts from her too.**

"Holy shit." Fury said. 

**Drax grabs peter arm, Rocket grabs Drax's hand. Power erupts from them as well.**

"Badass." Ned said.

**"You're mortal! How?" Ronan demands.**

**"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter says. They use the stone to kill Ronan.**

Everyone started cheering. 

**Peter and Gamora put the stone in an orb. The purple smoke disappears. Yondu arrives. "Well, well, well. Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." He says.**

"Before all the what starts?" Peggy asked.

**"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora says.**

**"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter says.**

**"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one."**

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

**"Hand it over, son." Peter gives it to him.**

"I thought you said you didn't give it to Yondu?" Rhodey asked.

**"Yondu. Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Peter says.**

"You tricked him." Coulson realized. 

**The ravagers are back on the ship. "Yeah, Quill turned out okay." Kraglin says.**

"Thank you Kraglin." Quill said.

**"It's probably good we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do."**

The guardians nodded in the agreement.

"They were supposed to take you to your father?" Everyone asked, confused, they thought his father was human.

**"Yeah, that guy was a jackass."**

"He was worse than just a jackass." Rocket said.

**"He's gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orb on him." Peter says and takes out the orb with the stone in it.**

"That he is." Everyone agreed.

**"He was gonna kill you, Peter." Gamora says.**

**"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had."**

**"No. He wasn't." Rocket is holding one of Groot's twigs crying.**

Everyone looked confused, if Groot 'died' then how was he in the room with them? Or is it a different Groot?

 **Drax sits down next to him. He starts petting Rocket to comfort him.**

"That is so demeaning." Rocket grumbled.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Gamora said.

**They meet with nova prime. "Why would you even know this?" Peter asks.**

**"Why would you even know this?" Dey says.**

**"I'm not Terran?"**

**"You are half Terran. Your mother was of earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before." she says.**

"What is your father?" Thor asked.

Quill didn't answer.

**"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora says.**

"Yes but on the flip side, that was how the bastard found us" Quill said. 

**A door opens. "Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. *Rocket is holding a vase with Groot's twig in it* If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."**

Everyone leaned forward, wondering what the nova corps gave them.

**"Thank you, Nova Prime." Peter says. They follow him out, Gamora walks up to Drax.**

**"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them." She says.**

**"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill."**

"I hope you don't plan on taking him on alone." Maria said.

**Dey shows them the restored Milano. " We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." He says.**

**"Wow. I- Thank you." Peter says.**

**"I have a family who are alive because of you."**

"In the moment, most people never even think about things like that." Steve said.

**"Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."**

**"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asks.**

"That's stealing." Hank said.

**"Well you will be arrested."**

**"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"**

"Still stealing." Hope said.

**"Still illegal."**

**"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand? *Gamora laughs* What are you laughing at? Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" He follows her to the ship.**

"And now he's back to normal." Tony said.

**"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" Drax asks.**

"That's murder." Everyone said.

 **"That's...that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all, so also illegal." Drax goes to the ship.**

"Technically, its only considered illegal if your not defending yourself or someone else." Natasha said.

**"They'll be fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em." Peter says.**

**"You?"**

**"Yeah, me." He gets on the ship.**

"Nice."

**Peter pulls out the present his mom gave him and reads the note. "Peter, I know these last few months have been hard for you. But I'm going to a better place and I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life. My precious son. My little Star-Lord. Love, mom."**

"So that's why you call yourself that." Gamora realized, and smiled at him.

**He opens the present, which is 'Awesome mix vol. 2' He puts it in the player and 'Aint No Mountain High Enough' starts playing. Gamora joins him and starts nodding her head.**

Gamora and Peter smiled at each other.

**The ravagers are partying. Yondu opens the orb, revealing a troll doll, he smiles.**

"So maybe he won't kill you."

**Nova Prime locks the orb away. Dey comes home to his family.**

Scott, May and Clint smiled at the screen.

**Gamora walks up to Peter who's in a pilot's chair. "So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" He asks.**

**"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord."**

**"Bit of both!"**

"Nice."

**'I want you back' starts playing. Groot is dancing in his pot, stopping whenever Drax, who's cleaning his knives, looks at him.**

Everyone laughed.

**The collector is in his destroyed building, drinking. A dog licks his face. "Why do you let it lick you like that for?" Howard the duck asks, he's sitting in a broken bird cage. "Gross. *He sips his drink* Yeah. But it burns going down."**


End file.
